<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ever After Academy- Disclaimer by SapphireSnowQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546921">Ever After Academy- Disclaimer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSnowQueen/pseuds/SapphireSnowQueen'>SapphireSnowQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ever After Academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BDSM, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multi, Other, Rewrite, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:16:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSnowQueen/pseuds/SapphireSnowQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You might remember Ever After High? This is a rewrite that caters to a more mature audience which will include sexual scenes, much more character development, diversity, and drama. At Ever After Academy the children of famous fairy tale characters have a duty to fulfill. To keep The Author happy and to keep their world safe, they must perform their stories. It's a great responsibility, and yet, that means certain students are doomed to be evil, or to even die. When Raven Queen turns her back on the world that's always shunned her and refuses to follow her destiny, the whole world is thrown into chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Raven Queen/Apple White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ever After Academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ever After Academy- Disclaimer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the beginning, Raven really thought she could do it. Her motivation was her only friend, Maddie, for the most part. She couldn't care less about anybody else, but Maddie dying because she wouldn't sign? She couldn't live with that. So she was going to do it. And then it seemed that things were getting worse and worse, and when Apple outright accuses her of being evil... Well, she'll show them evil.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The official artwork of EAA is credited to @potato-adict on Tumblr so send them some love and let them know how great their art is!</p><p>Now, for the sake of some of you who may not fully understand what you're getting yourselves into, Ever After Academy is a rewrite of Ever After High aimed at a more mature audience. There will be characters you recognize the name of that might not act the way you though that character acted in Ever After High- because they likely don't.</p><p>This is a reimagining.</p><p>Characters will likely have sex, be hurt, there will be blood, sweat, and tears coming out of even characters you assumed would hold no real significance. They will drink, smoke, and do just about anything to numb the pain at times. These characters go through a lot, and their story is difficult.</p><p>The Authors of this story do not necessarily condone their actions or protest them, we are simply telling a story. This is not for the weak hearted.</p><p>Dare to read on?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>